True Colors
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: Blaine Anderson's life is pretty much perfect. He has the grades, popularity, an awesome girlfriend and a perfect family. His life is the best. But when a new student, Kurt Hummel, comes into his life he may see that things isn't as great he thought.
1. The Begging Of The End

**Hello and welcome to my new story! If you don't have any idea who I am, you can look in my bio, but for now my name is Yolanda, call me Yoli, I write fanfic and I love green.**

**Some of you maybe have read some of my other story's, otherwise you can read them if you want. :)**

**I hope I will come up with a good name for this one, right now it's called ''****Popular Bully/Jock!Blaine and New/Bullied!Kurt story.''. I need a better name. ( Now it's called True Colors btw )**

******Hope you will enjoy the story and thanks for reading! **

* * *

Blaine Anderson. If you would ask him what he thinks about his life, the answer would be that his life was perfect. And thats the truth. He has parents who love him, amazing grades, a pretty girlfriend and he was most popular at the school. He loved the life he was living, and there was nothing that would made it trade it. Nothing.

That what he was thinking on the day he walked in to McKinley high to start his senior year. It would be just like the other years, nothing special, or well. That was he was believing. He said hi to his friends, to his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, and to everyone else who he actually talked to. And when it was lunch he heard about him, the new guy.

He was a new senior, the only new senior. But Blaine knew there was something more about this boy, because how everyone was talking about it, it was more then a normal student. So he decided to check it up with his friends. When he sat down at his table with Karofsky and the other guys he asked them about it.

''Hey guys, who is this new guy I hear so much about? Have you seen him?'' The other guys looked at them and then started to laugh.

''I saw him. Let's just say he is the most gay person on McKinley, ever.'' Karofsky said and the other guys laughed and Blaine laughed with them. They started to tell him more about this boy, no one had really met him yet, but some of them had seen him. When they had told him what they knew, Blaine knew this boy would have a hard time at McKinley, because here was everything different bad and meant that he would be placed with the underdogs, also known as the glee club. He looked over where they sat, talking and laughing. They where the biggest underdogs and hated by pretty much everyone, but they still seemed _happy_ in somehow. He looked around for the new boy, but he couldn't see him. After he ate lunch he went to his next class, french. He was a little late, but the teachers had stopped care about when the jocks came late. He walked in and the teacher, Miss. Adler, told him to sit down. He turned and saw the only empty seat, right next to a boy who looked out of the window. Blaine frowned when walked over there, he had never seen that boy before... _Oh._ He almost stopped walking, because that most be the new boy. And yeah, he got what Karofsky was talking about. His hair was perfectly styled, he had black tight jeans and a withe jacket over his shirt, but the jacket and the jeans fitted perfect and then, when he had sat down and reached down in his bag to get his stuff, he saw that he had very stylish shoes that he couldn't name. Blaine looked up and saw that the new boy was looking straight forward. Blaine had seen his eyes before, they where blue. He looked at his hair and that must have taken, like a hour to get it like that. Blaine knew it would be destroyed of a slushie or two before the day was over. Blaine didn't care so much, this was just another person in McKinley, a person he would not care about so much later. He looked forward and the lesson started. Blaine didn't know why, but many times he glanced over to the new boy.

* * *

When he was walking from English, his last lesson, he knew he was right about he had believed before. He saw the new guy walk against the bathroom, covered in slushie. They where students laughing at him, but he didn't seem to care. Well, that was what he trough until he saw the look in Kurt's eyes. They looked _sad_. It was no other way to describe it. Blaine wondered why he looked so sad, because his outfit was ruined? Blaine didn't know, and he did not know why he did even think of that. He saw people get slushied everyday, he slushied them himself, why would he even care? Well, he didn't care anymore he decided. This boy was just another person in McKinley, a no one. He walked out with the other boys and right before they where out of the school Amizo came up.

''Hey! I found out what the new guys name is.'' Amizo said and now they where interested. ''What is it?'' Blaine heard one of the guys ask.

''Kurt.''

_Kurt_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed, rewive if you want! **

**Btw, the chapters name, "The Begging Of The End." ****is from Yohio's song ''Beginning of The End.''**

**Bye!**


	2. I try and fail

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of True Colors!**

**Thanks to those of you who have followed and favorited this story!**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

A week after Kurt came to McKinley, he knew he was right. Kurt would have a hard time here.

He got slushied everyday, still he wore his designer clothes and didn't seem to care. It also turned out the has actually was gay, which ment he was the only gay student at McKinley, which just gave the jocks another reason to give him crap. Blaine was one of the jocks, so of course he also slushied Kurt, often. At least once a day. More.

Still, Blaine could see the look on his face, it looked sad and tired. Blaine still didn't get why he even thought about Kurt, he was a no one. So he decided to ignore Kurt and think of his life. He had a date with Rachel on Friday and would hang out with the guys and play Halo or something un Saturday, the usual. He had practice today too, the football team wanted to win anything. He should do his homework on Sunday, cause even if he was a jock he needed good grades. His parents let him do so much then, and that was always good. His parents adored him, his brother and his little sister. The Anderson's, a perfect family. His older brother Cooper was done with school and was a actor, he was one of the most popular people on the school, Solivan, their little sister, was a little princess who everyone adored, their dad, Johan Anderson, was a big lawyer and their mom, Regina Anderson, who was a personal trainer who got payed much. Everything was good about their family. They where also very rich. Like, very rich.

Blaine walked around the hallway, with pride, because everyone knew Blaine Anderson. On the football team, popular, had everything Blaine Anderson, who dated the cheerio captain Rachel Berry, former unpopular glee club member. That was a thing that surprised many, that she was the diva from glee club that wanted all the solos and dated Finn Hudson. Well, that was not she anymore. She got solos in the cheerios, which she really liked. She was very popular and a not bad girlfriend, just a little demanding.

* * *

Blaine had social science, which was his last favorite subject. That was actually because he was bad, but that he didn't tell anyone. When he got paired up he just sat there and tried to help. Still, no one liked social science. He thought. When he walked in that day he was early, no one was there. Well, the teacher was there but still. He sat down at a seat next to the window, it was always nice to look out there. It came more and more people until the only seat left was the one next to him. No one of the other jocks had social science. He looked around and wondered who was missing, because he may not knew all names, but he recognized faces and no one was missing. Until he heard a voice and looked up, and realized no one was missing, they just hadn't come yet. He had not been at social sience last week, he didn't have time, so he didn't know it yet.

''Excuse me for being late, it took a while for finding this class.'' Kurt said and Blaine got surprised that his voice was so high. Mr. Bluke just nodded, barley looking at Kurt. Kurt looked around in the classroom and saw the only empty chair, the one next to him. Kurt bite his lip and slowly made way to the seat next to Blaine. He didn't look at him, that was not a suprise. He had thrown slushies at him the whole week, no wonder Kurt didn't like him. The lesson started and it turned out that Kurt was the only one at McKinley who actually was good at social science. In the end they should get paried up for a thing that would take the whole semester. When they where almost done Mr. Bluke suddleny stopped.

''Oh, sorry Mr. Hummel, you didn't stand on the list. Well, you can work with Mr. Anderson, he dosen't have a partner.'' Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked, well, just tired. Like he didn't care. Kurt looked over to Blaine a little then back forward. Blaine didn't know what it would be like to work with the person who he slushied everyday. Weird he guessed. The rest of the lesson, ten minutes, they should talk with their partner and decide about their assignment. Blaine turned to Kurt who was looking a little uncomfortable. Blaine decided to break the ice.

''So, I'm not 100% sure what we are going to do.'' He said and Kurt frowned.

''You didn't listen?'' Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. Kurt just rolled his eyes and sighed.

''Well, we are going to make a oral presentation about the difference about how life is here, in a country in Europe and one in Afrika. We are also gonna talk about how these country's where in the past.'' Kurt said and he sounded bored. Like he wished more then talking about county's in social science, like he was better then that. He knew most people would disagree with him, mostly because he was gay. Blaine didn't know what he would feel about that. He had never thought about what he thought about gay people, he just never talked about it because of the jocks.

''Did you hear me?'' He heard Kurt's voice and realized that he had been staring on Kurt while thinking of something else.

''Oh-um, yes. I heard you. Country's, how they are now and before.'' Blaine said and hoped it sounded good. I turned out it was clearly not enough.

''You know, I can always do the whole thing and you can just learn the whole thing.'' Kurt said and Blaine was shocked. No one has ever said they would do the whole thing themselves.

''Why would you do that?'' Blaine asked because he was very confused.

''Well, I can see that you do not enjoy this subject and I'm pretty sure your _friends_ would not like you to spend time with me. So, what do you want?'' Kurt said and Blaine knew he was right about both. But it was something with the way he said friends. Like he didn't wanna think of them or... Blaine didn't know. It was just because of that he decided.

''Well, when do we start?'' Was his answer and Kurt looked at him surprised but a little pleased.

''What about Mondays?'' Blaine nodded, he didn't have football practices that day so it would be okay. The bell rang and they looked at each other. They hadn't decided the place to be yet. So Blaine did a thing he usually never did. He took a pice of paper, wrote down his number and gave it to Kurt.

''Here. It's my number, can I have yours?'' Blaine said quick and Kurt nodded. Kurt did the same thing and then was about to leave. Right before he went away he turned to Blaine.

''I never got your name.''

''Blaine, Blaine Anderson.'' He said and then Kurt smiled and walked away. Blaine realized it was the first time he saw Kurt smile. He looked down at the pice of paper and made a new contact in his phone, Kurt.

During that day he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, even if he did his best too not think of him.

* * *

**So, now they have met! Yay!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, follow if you want more, favorite if it's one of your favorites and rewive if you have something to say!**


	3. Hello, this is my life

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of True Colors!**

**Thanks for the new follows and favorites, you guys rock!**

**And I forgot this,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it would be more Klaine, brittana would be back, samcedes too, tike and quick also. And Skylar would be in more then just one episode. And there would be more Artie solos. And Kurt solos. And more Kurt,Dani and Elliot songs. well **

* * *

Blaine had never had problem with throwing slushies at people or throw them in dumpsters, never. He just hadn't cared about the fact that they could be hurt. He got taught by the football team that they deserved it when he came here and he never questioned it. Until now.

He never had seen the emotion that he saw in Kurt's eyes when he threw a slushie at him or threw him in dumpsters. He couldn't explain it, because he didn't understand it. But it was like he didn't care or that he had resigned. Or both. But still more. Blaine had never seen eyes that could radiate so many emotions, but he had never met someone like Kurt.

How much he tried to not think of Kurt, it didn't work. Before he had talked with Kurt he could easily not think of him, but then they talked and Blaine just can't get Kurt out of him thoughts. Just sometimes.

And his relationship with Rachel would get trickier, he knew. Because suddenly she was interested in _sex_. Blaine knew she always took time in a relationship before sex, because she and Finn had done it. So, now Rachel wanted to have sex with him. No big deal. Well, it was, because Blaine was still a virgin. No one knew that and no one knew Rachel was his first girlfriend. Before he came to McKinley, he just never found any of the girls he met any attractive. But when he came to McKinley almost everyone had a girlfriend, so he got one too. Rachel wasn't as popular then as she is now, but the same was with Blaine. Their popularity grew when they where together. Blaine didn't knew what he felt for Rachel. She was attractive and nice but he didn't know what he felt for her _romantic_.

This was one of the thing he thought about. Today his mind was on the fact that it was Monday, which meant he and Kurt would meet. And school was done, so he would be here soon. They had decided that they would work at Blaine's hose, Kurt had gotten the address home too him so he would just come here.

Blaine just sat there and did nothing until he heard a knock on the door. He went down and opened the door. Yes, it was Kurt. He had his hair styled, his designer clothes and he had the papers with him.

''Welcome in.'' Blaine said and Kurt gave him a small smile and walked past Blaine.

They went up to Blaine's room and started to study. It was very awkward, because they needed too talked lot. Of course it's awkward, you throw slushies at him everyday,what do you think? That he would _like_ you? After a while some of the awkwardness had disappeared when they both realized that they did make a okay team. Kurt was really smart and he had many options on how life was now and before. After about 40 minutes Blaine got a text.

_Hello sweetie, dad will drop of Solivan home, you need to babysit her tonight. Love you, mom. _

Blaine groaned and Kurt looked questioning on him.

''I have to babysit my sister the rest of the night.'' Blaine explained and Kurt smiled.

''That can not be too bad.'' Kurt said but Blaine just rolled his eyes.

''Have you any younger siblings?'' Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. ''Then you are lucky, it's the annoying thing _ever_.'' He said and Kurt laughed, but Blaine didn't miss the sad look at Kurt's face when he said 'lucky'. He wondered if he wanted siblings but his mom couldn't get any more.

''Well, maybe she can help us.'' Kurt said and Blaine wondered what was going on in that boys head sometimes.

Later his dad left Solivan and Blaine took up her to his room where Kurt sat and waited.

''Blaine, who is that?'' Solivan asked and pointed at Kurt.

''That is Kurt, he is from my school.'' Blaine said and Kurt waved at Solivan.

''Hi. It's nice to meet you, me and Blaine are working at a project together, wanna help?'' Kurt asked and Solivan nodded and walked over to Kurt. Blaine followed her and sat down at the bed and watched Kurt explain what they where doing to Solivan.

No matter how hard he tried, he started to like Kurt Hummel.

* * *

At school next day Blaine didn't have a good time. Because it was a normal day, but it wasn't a normal day. Because he was doing all the usal things and involved throwing slushies at Kurt, which he didn't use to care about, but now he did. Because the other jocks did it because he was gay, but yesterday Kurt was a really nice guy. No one of his friends would invite Solivan to study with them. He was just a guy that people thought would be different jusst because he was gay and Blaine didn't feel right about it.

Blaine had never been homophobic but he couldn't show he didn't think it was nothing ronh with it because whatever he said popularity ment much to him. He didn't want to be an outcast, a person everyone hated and the person the jocks threw slushies at.

The truth is Blaine is a nice guy that has been taught the wrong things. He is a nice guy that do what people say he is supposed to do because that's what he been taught to do. His parents taught him to listen to what people say and that you have to do what people thinks is normal because you have to melt in. So Blaine isn't the person that suddenly changes. If he would do like he wanted, he wouldn't slushie Kurt. He wouldn't really change anything else, because those people never mattered to Blaine, but of some reason he can't tell, Kurt Hummel matter.

That's why he is staying in the back when his friends throw Kurt into the dumpsters, that's why he doesn't throw his slushie with all of his power and try to miss Kurt. Because of some reason he can't say, he don't want Kurt to get hurt.

Because Kurt Hummel is something else.

* * *

**This chapter is finished the day after the 100th episode and I LOVED IT. **

**Cried at the end.**

**If you wonder about Blaine in this story, he is a nice guy that have a hard time doing the right thing.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, follow if you wanna find out when more will come and if you are really nice you maybe can revive? Pretty please?  
**

**Good bye!**


	4. And it just keep going

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of True Colors!  
**

**I'm really really sorry for this being late! I will try the be better on it, I swear I will try!**

**Well, thanks for the new follows and favorites, hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Blaine wondered who Kurt was.

He of course knew who he was, probably better then anyone at this school even if he had just met him about three times. But he wondered who _Kurt_ was.

Blaine was confused about why he thought about Kurt so much, but there was something about him that made Blaine interested. It was something about his 'I'm better then you' attitude that made Blaine wonder why he had it. Like, why had he changed schools? Did his mom or dad get a new work here or something? How, when, where,who and why was words that came up a lot when he thought about Kurt.

Now it wasn't like he thought about Kurt all the time, he had a lot of things to do still. He actually had a life. Even if he had to babysit Solivan so often it felt like he didn't have a life anymore. His parents worked a lot and far away. His dad was home Monday to Wednesday and Sunday and his mom was home Wednesday to Sunday. And even if they where home, they worked here. It was annoying when he wanted to hang out with his friends.

It was Monday, which meant he would study with Kurt today. They had gotten pretty far in their work. Blaine was most nervous over the fact that they would talk about this infront of the class. He had never told anyone, but he was very nervous about talking infront of people. It was embarrassing.

The day was usual and boring. Nothing happened that didn't usually happened and everything that usally happened happened. The day neverr seemed to end, until it did.

After school he was waiting for Kurt. But Kurt was late. The only time he had ever been late was the time they met. Never after, never. That's why Blaine was wondering when he was twenty minutes late. Maybe he couldn't come today? Had someting gotten in his way? Kurt should have texted him then. Maybe so is Blaine not important enough. Maybe-

His thoughts got cut off by the sound of his doorbell. He was on his way down when he heard a door open and a voice.

''Who are you and why are you here?'' _Crap_. It was his dad's voice. Hid dad hadn't met Kurt yet, and for some reason Blaine didn't want them to meet.

''I'm Kurt, me and Blaine are working on a project together.'' That was Kurt's voice. Blaine thought he sounded strangly tired.

''Blaine! Come down here!'' His dad shouted. Blaine sighed and went down. Kurt was standing in his doorway ( He didn't only sound tired, he looked tired. ) and his dadwas blocking Kurt's way in.

''Yes dad?''

''Who is this?'' Blaine's dad asked and of coures, he hadn't believed Kurt. Blaine mentally rolled his eyes at his dad, knowing it wasn't a good idea really doing it.

''This is Kurt, we work together at a soical science project.'' Blaine said and his dad nodded and let Kurt in. His dad still looked at Kurt, like he tried to figure something out. Blaine letted it go, he thought it was nothing to care about. When Kurt started to walk away Blaine didn't miss the roll of his eyes. Blaine kept himself from laughing while he was walking upstairs.

* * *

They had gotten pretty far in their. Right now they where writing down some facts about Croatian, the European contry they had taken. Blaine wasn't so intrested in it, but he had to work with it.

They sat there a while until Blaine heard a pen hit the ground. Blaine looked over and saw that Kurt had dropped his pen. Kurt bent over to get up his pen and Blaine noticed how his shirt went up over his back and relived... scars? Kurt was up again and turned to Blaine, who still was staring at Kurt.

''What are you staring at?'' Kurt asked and Blaine didn't know how to say that he had been staring at Kurt's back when his shirt went up without making it sound very creepy.

''I-um, what's on your back? Are they scars?'' Blaine asked and he hadn't ment it to come out like that, and it looked like that wasn't what Kurt had expected, judging the shocked look of his face.

''Yes.'' Was the only answer he got. He wondered where Kurt had gotten them from, but just nodded and went back to work. If he was Kurt that wasn't a thing he would share with someone they had met just a few weeks ago. But after that it felt like something got a little... uncomfortable. Blaine had no idea where the scars come from, but he felt very curious about it. Still, he was pretty sure Kurt would never tell him. They where not even friends.

Even if Blaine knew he wanted them to be.

* * *

Kurt laid down on bed, very tired.

He had been shocked and a little scared when Blaine saw the scars. It wasn't something he wanted people to find out about, and he didn't wanna think of it.

He really hoped this school would be better then his last, but no. It would only get better if he went back into the closet, and Kurt new it was exhausting to deny himself.

He didn't knew what he thought about Blaine, he was a really nice guy when they where alone, but in public, no. He just thought Blaine was a nice guy, but had hard to show it.

Still, being friends would be nice. Kurt knew they could never be friends, because Blaine was a jock and popular and Kurt, well, he was so unpopular he could be..

Kurt hadn't made any friends at this school yet, but he was thinking of joining Glee club, they seemed very nice. Kurt knew they already had one thing in common, they all where hated by the rest of the school.

Kurt closed his eyes after a long day, but when he woke up he couldn't remember the dreams he had and that was sad. Maybe it had been a sign of what was coming next.

* * *

**What ( or who? ) was Kurt dreaming of? I will actually write about that later, but not yet.]**

**So, I hoped you liked this little short chapter! I will try and have the next chapter done as soon as possible!**

**If you have anything to say, please revive. It will take like thirty seconds of your life and make me very very happy! If you wanna find out what is gonna happen, follow the story! And favorite if, well, I thing you can figure that out!**

**Have a totally awesome weekend!**


	5. What is wrong, dear?

**Hello And welcome to this chapter of True Colors! **

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and revive, make me happy!**

**AND THE EPISODE. I WON'T POST ANY SPOILERS BUT OH MY. THE EVERYTHING.**

**AND THE PROMO. MY KURTIE.**

**Well, hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Blaine and Kurt started to form an unordinary, odd and weird friendship, but it was a friendship.

They didn't talk at school, but at Monday's, when they where at Blaine's they where friends. They didn't talk about many things except work and school, but Blaine had found out that Kurt had lived in Westerville with his dad, but they had moved to Lima right before the summer. Kurt had been home schooled before they found McKinley. Blaine didn't ask why Kurt had transferred but of some reason he asked why he didn't mention his mom. Kurt looked sad and simply said that she had died when she was eight. Blaine then regretted asking. Solivan _adored_ Kurt. He thought his tips about clothes was amazing and she asked Blaine why he couldn't be more like Kurt. Kurt had laughed and said that it was justs because Blaine was born that way.

Blaine thought Kurt was a cool guy. Blaine also thought it was sad that many people didn't bother to get to know him because they thought he was an idiot because he is gay. Blaine really thought Kurt was nice, which made school harder and harder. Because Blaine didn't wanna throw his reputation away like that. It was a thing that made him feel strong, it would be wrong to throw it away. Blaine didn't know why these things came on his mind, usually he would never think of these things but Kurt had made him do that.

A person wasn't supposed to be able to change something that fast. But there was something about Kurt that made Blaine wanna drop his slushie cup and keep walking and somehow win his trust. To get to solve the mystery that was called Kurt.

But how? Even now, while Kurt was sitting and explaining what they where working with. They had gotten very far, soon they would be rehearsing what they where going to say and answers on questions they thought they would get. Some of them Blaine thought was a little weird, but Kurt just smiled and said ''expect the unexpected'' and went back to work.

''Are you doing anything after school?'' Blaine heard Solivan ask. Now he listened a little more, he actually didn't know what Kurt did.

''No, but I'm thinking of joining Glee club.'' Kurt answered and Blaine looked up at him. Kurt sings? Kurt looked and saw Blaine's shocked face, which caused him to roll his eyes.

''Yes, before you ask, yes I sing. I really enjoy it. And I know that they are not the most popular people, but they seem very nice.'' Kurt said and Solivan dragged carefully in Kurt's shirt. ( she knew how much he loved clothes )

''Can you sing anything?'' She asked and Kurt looked up at me, like to ask if it was okay. I just nodded and Kurt turned to Solivan again.

''Okay sweetie, what do you want me to sing?'' He asked and Solivan started to think. At last she just said that he could chose. Kurt thought awhile, then nodded.

''It is a song that I have always loved.'' Kurt said and then he started to sing. And Blaine was shocked.

"You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came falling on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
He told me I was beautiful  
And came into my bed

Oh, I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors and the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me till the morning light, the morning light  
And he kissed me till the morning light

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread  
And went right back to bed

Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one  
And the history books forgot about us  
And the Bible didn't mention us  
Not even once"

Solivan was staring at Kurt as he was the most amazing thing in the universe. Blaine was out of words, Kurt sang _amazing_. Truly _amazing_.

''Was I good?'' Kurt asked and Blaine thought it was the dumbest question that has ever been asked because duh, of course it was good!

''You are the best singer ever.'' Solivan said and looked so adoring Blaine didn't think it was possible. Kurt smiled, blushed and looked down. ''You are cute when you blush.'' Solivan then said and Kurt blushed more. And well, it was true. ( both of it )

''You are really good.'' Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him. After that they started to work again.

* * *

''Blaine, are you okay? You have been acting a little weird lately.'' His mom said and with that broke the silence at the dinner table. Blaine and Solivan looked up surprised at their mother.

"I'm-I'm good. What do you mean?" Blaine was confused. In which way did he act differnet?

"I don't know, it just feels like you have been different, has anything happened?" His mom looked worried, and Solivan looked like he understood.

"You actually have." She said and Blaine got worried. What did they mean? How did he act differnet?

''I don't know what you mean. Nothing has happened.'' Blaine said and they stopped discussing it.

"How is it going in school?" His dad then asked, trying to change subject.

"It's going good. My grades are still good." Blaine said, still worried from the past conversation.

"Great, so how is Rachel?" His dad asked and Blaine already knew he would ask that. His dad was very intrested in his and Rachel's realationship. Blaine never knew why, but it was annoying as hell.

"She is great. It's great between us." Blaine said, as always. In someway he always said that they where good. That's what he knew his dad wanted to hear.

"That's good. Rachel is a great girl." Who is just a little demanding.

Especially now. It was the sex thing, he wasn't ready. No one knew he was a virgin. It was embarrassing, mostly when he heard all the other guys talk about when they had sex. But Rachel was very into in, she thought it would be good for her and then she said quickly _them_. Blaine just didn't feel right about it but he knew Rachel would push it. It was who she was, a little pushing and demanding person.

"So Blaine, how is it going with the football?" His dad asked and Blaine got pretty annoyed, because everything was okay. He wasn't acting different. Why couldn't they get that nothing had changed? Nothing was new.

Well... except from a new student, who Blaine was, of some reason, very interested in.

"It's going good. We have our first game this season in a two weeks and we are well prepared. I don't know what team we are gonna play against, didn't caught the name, but after that we are gonna play against a team from Westerville High. After that we don't know." Blaine knew his dad wanted details, so that's what he got. Everything Blaine knew about whatever they where talking about. His dad was a little like Rachel; He wanted to know what Blaine was up to. That was okay, it just meant that they cared for him, that had his mom taught him. If people cared about you, they looked after you.

The rest of the night went on like that. More questions, more answers. Like the most of the time,even thought it felt in someway, different. When he went to bed he started to think of how he acted. Did he act different? And if he did, why did he do that?

Blaine didn't think if the only new thing in his life.

* * *

"No, he can't have found out about it. It's impossible, he can't." Regina said, trying to keep quiet.

"Why do you think he is like this then? Is it no reason? Is he just in a weird phase?" Johan asked his wife, both of them turning scared. They thought they had managed to hide it well enough, so no one, not Blaine, not Solivan, no one would find out their secret.

"He is acting reserved. What if he found out and don't know what to say too us?" Johan continued. Regina had always felt bad for keeping it a secret, but they had to. It was to protect, to help. She still felt bad, because what if they found out about it? How would they explain why they had kept this as a secret, it was just what it was.

They would try their best to make it all good again.

* * *

**What is it that Regina and Johan is hiding? Will we ever find out?**

**The song that is used it "Samson" by Regina Spektor. **

**Revive if you wanna make my day! Because you don't have to revive anything bad because it's the fifth chapter and if you would dislike this, why are you reading it? Well, it won't hurt to revive? Or maybe favorite?Or follow? No? You don't want to? Ok, thats cool.  
**

**Bye!**

**( Btw, I will DIE from Bash. Even tho I looove angst ( you know it if you have read something by me before ) I will die of seeing my baby get hurt :( )**


	6. Kurt has a crush, Blaine has a problem

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of True Colors! ( I'm very proud of the name of this chapter btw )**

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm hooked up at Modern Family, I have been with my friends, I got a book I have been waiting for, we have started celebrate easter, I have been working on three story's and started think of a Doctor Who one AND A NEW CHAPTER OF DALTON CAME OUT AND I LOVED IT.**

**But still! I actually updated, we all have the **

**Maybe it will make my thoughts that becomes ( it took me three times to spell that right ) chapters, so well, they might be fun! ( who am I kidding I love angst and drama and loss and heartbreak )**

**So, here is the new chapter! Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine hated school. And he hated that it was Kurt's fault.

Well, not really. Blaine didn't think you could blame anyone for being so easy to like them. But he hated the fact that Kurt was one of his friends and he wasn't able to show it.

Well, maybe it was Blaine's fault because he was to scared to stand up for Kurt when the other guys made fun of him. It was hard, Blaine was used to just follow peoples lead and do what he was supposed to do, the normal as he had been taught. But, there was one problem; He was never taught what was wrong. Just some special things, like murder. Sure, some people would assume that things that wasn't normal was wrong, but his mom once mentioned that somethings are in between, it's hard to tell if they are normal or not. That had often been a problem for him. Because he was taught to stay away from things that was wrong, but help things in between to become normal.

But what was Kurt? Homosexuality was nothing that was discussed in his hose, but did that make it wrong? His parents always said that if it didn't work out with Rachel there was many others girls. They had talked about girls with him all his life, so did that mean they knew he was going to be straight or where they worried and tried to make sure Blaine became straight? Still, what would make him gay? Was it something he would be born with, would it come or was it a choice? Kurt was a cool guy, he was nice and he knew guys that where straight and was idiots, so being gay or straight has nothing to do with the way you are. Still, being gay, isn't it like being straight in one way? Is something that we know, maybe not always, but it was something that you knew after a while. But still, why was some people gay and some not? Was it like some people was born girls or boys, or if they liked sports or not? But why was some people gay and some people not? Is it completely random? Blaine was confused. He never thought about this, he had always just listened and tried to be a bad boy, but the truth is that Blaine is a very sweet and loving boy that just have been taught wrong.

Blaine was exhausted. He was tired of seeing Kurt get showed into locker and then ignore the hurt and lost look in his eyes every time someone made fun of him or was mean to him. Still, he didn't need to ignore it long. It was there in about one second, then he hid it. Like it was never there. Then he put on a mask of ''I don't care about you idiots, I'm better then you.''. But Blaine knew what have been seen can never been unseen. He thought about the scars on Kurt's back a lot. Had he been bullied before? Was that the reason he came to McKinley, to find a place to be safe? Well, if it was like that he must be disappointed. He wasn't safe here, he was treated like crap.

Blaine felt like Kurt had unlocked a part of him. He had never really liked being mean to people, it wasn't his nature. But he still couldn't do anything; Kurt may have unlocked the door, but Blaine still needed to open it.

* * *

Kurt had a problem.

A _big_ problem.

He had gotten a crush. On the only person he actually was friend with at this school.

Blaine Anderson.

He had tried to deny his feelings, but couldn't anymore. They had been friends for two months and when they where home at Blaine's hose he where very nice. And very handsome. But, he was Blaine. He was popular. He was one of the guys that threw slushies on him everyday. Or, well. Blaine actually didn't do so much. He had thrown three, four slushies at him, never showed him into lockers and stayed back when they threw him in the dumpsters. Kurt had always had the feeling that Blaine was a kind person, but didn't know how to show it.

Kurt had a feeling he knew why he was like this, and that feeling was that the people to blame was Blaine's parents. He had met them both, his mom was very shy and quiet and his dad was demanding and he made Kurt feel very uncomfortable. He always looked at Kurt weird, like he wanted him to go far far away.

Well, thats a problem for another day. His biggest problem ( expect his crush on Blaine. ) was the jocks on McKinley. He didn't wanna stress his dad out, not after the heart attack he had this summer. He knew, even if his dad denied it, that heart attack was because of him. Not really him, but the fact that he had been beaten so bad he ended up in hospital for a month. His dad needed to find a new school, and being the overprotecting person he is, they moved from Westerville to Lima. When he found out about the bullying, he was wrecked. And when he found out how long this has been going on, well. Kurt didn't wanna think of his dad's reaction. He had been furious, but he also was so very sad to hear it. Burt thought that he didn't protect him enough, but Kurt had told him that he was an great father.

The summer had been full of stress and Burt didn't take care of himself, so he ended up in coma for three weeks. It had been the _worst_ weeks in his life. His aunt and uncle took care of him during these weeks. After that Kurt couldn't do anything to stress him out. He took care of him and sat his dad's health before his. That's why he couldn't tell his dad what was going on, he was scared that it would stress him if they needed to move again and if he found out Kurt was bullied again. Plus, Kurt had never been good at talking about emotions. Not after his mom passed away. It had been hard for both Kurt and Burt, but after that Kurt shut down a part of himself. The part that shared every emotion with his mom and dad. He didn't do that, with anyone anymore. At his old school he had lost his only friends, Jessica, when he came out. After that he didn't have friends. He told his dad that he had two close friends but they went at other schools and had never time to visit. He also told him he had some friends at school that they weren't so close. Now, he knew he had to do better. That's why he was joining the glee club. They seemed very nice, and he needed some friends expect for Blaine.

* * *

"Sorry I was late, I was practicing." Kurt said as he entered Blaine's hose.

"Practicing for what?" They went up to Blaine's room and started to take out their stuff.

"Audition for glee club. I'm having hard time choosing what to sing." Kurt started to organize papers and stuff so it was where it supposed to be and Blaine got pencils.

"Why don't you sing that song you sang for Solivan and me for a few months?" They started looking for the papers they had been working with last week.

"Samson? I don't know. I love the song, but I'm a broadway person. I love Wicked and I maybe thought about Defying Gravity, but I don't know. I don't know if it is a good audition choice." They weren't trying to work anymore. Kurt was resting against the wall next to his bed and Blaine was sitting in his chair.

"Well, I don't think it will be hard to get in. They are taking pretty much everyone in, they always have hard having at least twelve members. If you can sing, which I know you can, you'll get in." Kurt blushed a little at Blaine's compliment. He wasn't used to hear good stuff about himself.

"Most people say I sing like a girl." Kurt admitted and looked away just a little, which made him miss the sad look at Blaine's face.

"I think you sing amazing." Blaine said and Kurt blushed more. It was very long ago he had gotten compliments, and this was the first time he ever had gotten compliments from a _guy_ he was crushing on. ( Still doesn't matter, he is straight and he is just trying to be nice. )

"Thank you very much. You are a good friend." After he said that they both froze a little. They both thought about each other as friends but they had never really _said_ it out loud. Kurt was scared it would make Blaine uncomfortable, but Blaine only smiled.

Blaine was happy that Kurt thought of him as a friend, even if they never talked at school and Blaine treated Kurt bad there.

"I bet there is lots of better friends out there. I am a jerk to you at school." Blaine didn't really wanna bring it up, but he had to. Why? Don't ask him.

"Not as much as you can be." Kurt said and Blaine looked puzzled. Kurt sighed but went on. "You have never showed me into a locker, tripped me in the halls, thrown me in a dumpster, called me offensive names and you have slushied me like, mostly five times. I think what I am trying to say is that you are not such a bad guy." Kurt finished with a little smile. Blaine also smiled. Kurt was right, he tried to was so nice as possible without throwing his reputation away. It mattered to him, he was taught when he grew up that it meant was other thought about you.

"Where is Solivan? She wasn't here last week, I miss her big, curly hair."

But, Kurt started to show him that maybe it didn't matter so much.

* * *

I was happy with this chapter!

I'm exited for the new songs, they are coming out soon! I am also exited for Lea to release the dates and country's she is going on tour to, even in she haven't given us a hint about when she will be releasing them, but I am still exited. Why am I talking about this. Is anyone reading this?

Leave a revive if you want, it makes me happy and take like, thirty seconds. You can be that nice to a little girl, right?

Well, until next time, byeee!

P.S. If you want to, you can check out my new story where I will post reaction fics!


	7. Friendship and Crashed Glass

**Hello and welcome to this chapter, Friendship and Crashed Glass! **

**I have an ending for this story! I think is great, a little sad, but not to much. I'm probably also gonna write a sequel that will start in the epilogue! :)**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Well, hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was right: Kurt got in to the glee club. Blaine was happy for him, Kurt needed more friends. And friends he got, he fast got popular in the glee club. Which just meant he got less popular in the school. But still, Kurt was an amazing guy and he was glad more people saw it.

Their project was going great. They was as good as done and it was only to practice, and they did that a lot. Blaine had told Kurt about that he was scared for talking in front of people. Blaine was scared Kurt would laugh at him, but at this point he should probably know that wasn't Kurt. Kurt only smiled and said that he had nothing to worry about, they would do it together. Then Kurt had admitted that he always had been a little insecure about his grades but that he wasn't. Blaine didn't understand that, he told Kurt he thought Kurt had nothing to insecure about, but that he should be now that he was with him. Kurt had smiled and blushed.

Kurt is now Blaine's closest friend. Kurt knew more about him then the jocks did. It was nice to have Kurt to talk to, he was a great friend. They texted a lot too. It turned out that they had many things in common and many things they taught each other to like. And in the end, it turned out they weren't so different.

Kurt was still struggling with his crush on Blaine. And it didn't go away, it just grew stronger. He found out more and more amazing things about Blaine. He still had problem with the bullying, it was getting harder and harder. He had to bring two extra outfits everyday and he had to cover up the bruisers he got from the locker shows, dumpster tosses and when they tripped him in the hall. It wasn't really new, just the slushies. They didn't have slushies at his old school. One good thing was that they had not figured out the irony of locking him into closest, which the bullies at his old school had. They locked him into different places, but bigger then closets so it was good.

Blaine was helping him a lot. Kurt could see how sad he got whenever someone hurt him and that meant a lot. After Blaine helped him, if he got slushied Blaine slipped into the toilet he was on and helped him clean up. Or when he got locked in to different places, Blaine locked up and helped him out. Blaine often told him how sorry he was and Kurt told him that he helped him and that he was sorry, that was more then enough for him. But Blaine was still feeling guilty.

Kurt had gotten an new friend through Blaine also: Solivan. She was like a sister Kurt had never had and he loved her. Kurt loved dressing her up and styiling her and Solivan loved it too. Blaine always thought it was fun to watch when Solivan was styled, she was so pretty then. Solivan had the same hair as Blaine, dark and curly. Kurt had once said that he always loved curly and dark hair. Blaine had missed Kurt's blush and Solivan's knowing smirk. Blaine thought it was nice that they had become friends. What he didn't know was how close they really where. Sometimes when Blaine was doing something and didn't hear them or when Kurt was dressing Solivan they talked, a lot. Solivan was the only one expect Kurt who knew about Kurt's crush on Blaine. She told him she knew all along that Kurt liked Blaine. Then they started to talk about Blaine and when Blaine came they both broke out in laughter. Blaine had looked very confused and Blaine thought he looked adorable.

Today they where alone, Solivan was with some friends. They where done for today, but Kurt couldn't go home yet, his dad told him he couldn't be home before a exact time. Kurt had no idea why really so he and Blaine just hung out. They talked and Blaine taught Kurt about one of his video games. After a while they got hungry so Blaine went down for pizza and some water. Kurt stayed here and just waited at Blaine's bed. One thing he loved about Blaine's room it's smell, it smelled Blaine and Blaine smelled wonderful. He smelled warm and fuzzy and Kurt knew if you would bury your head inn Blaine's shoulder it would feel warm and nice and how amazing it would be to have Blaine's strong arms around him and-

Kurt stopped there, he could let his thoughts wander when he was home, alone, but now he was at _Blaine's_ hose. Not in his room. So he just sat there and silence until he heard a crashing noise. What happened next he would never believed if it hadn't happened to him.

He fast got up ran to the door and when he opened Blaine literally fell on him. He opened the door and saw Blaine fall against him, so he bent a little and held out his arms, so Blaine wouldn't fall and hurt himself, Kurt would never want that. But that wasn't the thing, because when Blaine crashed against him, Kurt felt their lips being crashed together. He was so shocked that _of course_ he let out a gasp and _of course_ when he did that his mouth opened and when they crashed into the ground Blaine's bottom lip slipped in between his. They where both frozen for about seven seconds and then Blaine pushed back and stared shocked down at Kurt. He quickly crawled of Kurt and sat down on the floor. They stayed like that, thinking, and Kurt was freaking out because what if Blaine was mad and didn't wanna be his friend anymore? What if Blaine would be uncomfortable around him after this? Anything could happened, so he just decided to say he was sorry.

''I'm sorry-

''I didn't mean to-''

They both started to apologize but stopped as soon as the other also started. They didn't know what to say, so they just sat there.

"Uhm, I slipped on some water. I dropped a glass." Blaine was the one to break the silence. Kurt nodded slowly, not knowing what else to do.

"I heard, thats why I went to the door." After that Kurt went down to get something to clean the mess up with. He heard that Blaine followed him and together they cleaned up. After that they went back to Blaine's room with the pizza. They sat down on the bed and Blaine began to talk.

"We should talk, but there isn't really anything to talk about. It was an accident and we can't change that. So let's just move on and eat our pizza." Kurt was shocked by his words. Had Blaine just said that?

"Oh. You thought I would react bad." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine went up and sat down next to Kurt and laid his arm around Kurt.

"The e most people wouldn't react so good." Now it was Blaine who nodded.

"But you're my closest friend. I don't wanna lose such a great friendship over an accident. It's not your fault, I'm not gonna be mad at you. It's not like you made me drop that glass." Blaine laughed a little then, Kurt did too but he had a little hard to breath with Blaine's arm around him, it felt so nice. He felt safe. It was also the most physical contact he had with any of his crushes. He had never kissed any of his crushes either, or anyone for that matter. He felt a little sting when he thought about that his first kiss an accident with a straight guy that had a girlfriend. What a lucky girl, that got to feel Blaine's incredibly soft lips against hers almost everyday and Kurt was so jealous that he would probably have to wait until after high school to have anything like that...

"What's the matter?" Blaine's voice made him jump a little, he had forgotten he was there. When he looked at Blaine he saw that his sadness was probably showing.

"I have just always believed my first kiss would be different." He didn't look Blaine in the eye when he said it and after that he looked down. Then the silence came back. Kurt waited a while until he looked up again. Kurt got surprised by how Blaine looked. He stared at Kurt with his mouth open.

"What?" Kurt wondered what was making Blaine look like that.

"That was your first kiss?" Kurt nodded and Blaine groaned. ( That really shouldn't be so hot. )

"I'm so sorry! I guess you meant for your first kiss to be special and now it was an accident with me! Gosh, I'm so sorry. Your first kiss is supposed to develop into a relationship and it supposed to be with meaning and I'm so sorry." Blaine looked very very sad, Kurt felt bad about him.

"Hey, don't worry. It is not your fault, it is not my fault, we can't change it and that's it. Now, let's eat our pizza and not think about this." Blaine nodded but Kurt couldn't trust himself.

He would think of that kiss a lot.

* * *

**Tada! I am really happy with this chapter! Hope it wasn't bad!**

**Revive, follow or favorite if you want, it makes me so happy! I hope you liked this!**

**Btw, have you guys heard the new songs!? I loved the klaine duet! **

**BYE **


	8. You're my best friend

**Hello and welcome to this chapter of True Colors!**

**Why can't I update? Well, here I am and now it's coming!**

**The Back Up Plan was great and maybe someone of you is reading my reaction fics story so you might wanna know I posted a fic about it!**

**So was Old Dogs, New Tricks, which I also wrote a fic for!**

**Well, hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that everything was weird.

Rachel was being weird around him, she didn't push him anymore about the sex thing and was not around so much. It was something going on with his parents and Blaine was starting getting worried. It was something about the looks they exchanges when they got home and saw each other. It was something going on with them.

And he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

He felt really bad that Kurt's first kiss was an accident, but Blaine guessed it was better then his own. At least Kurt had been with a friend. Blaine didn't remember his first kiss, it was at a party and he was drunk, but someone took a picture so Blaine knew it had happened. But Blaine knew it wasn't the only reason he was thinking about it. The kiss had been very nice, Kurt's lips where soft and they felt so nice against his and- He stopped thinking there. He had enough trouble at night with the dreams. Blaine had dreamt a lot of stuff lately, but he only remembered two beautiful blue eyes and lips pressed against him. And how turned on he was when he woke up. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He had never questioned his sexuality, he always thought he liked girls. He always thought kissing them was okay. It wasn't a thing he disliked, but it just wasn't anything special about it. But he thought maybe just kissing wasn't something he liked so much. Maybe he liked more sex things. But, he really liked kissing Kurt. His lips where much nicer then Rachel's. Blaine really had to stop thinking of that kiss.

Kurt had the same problem.

He was thinking about it, day and night. It was hardest on the night to keep his thoughts from wandering before he fell asleep. But that wasn't the only thing that was hard.

But he remembered his dreams much better then Blaine did but Kurt really wished he didn't. Because in his dreams they did a lot more then just kissing and Kurt was so upset with himself because of them. He didn't wanna use his friend as an object for lust, that was so wrong. But really, he needed to get a grip on himself. He couldn't get turned on every time he saw Blaine just because he kept thinking that he would look much better without clothes... Not that he had seen Blaine naked, it was just imagination but he would have no problem with finding out how Blaine actually looked naked...

And now he was thinking about Blaine naked. Great, that was just what he needed. Especially as he was sitting at Blaine's bed and was ( kind of ) listening to Blaine talking.

"I never asked you, but why did your dad that you would come home at a special time last week?" Blaine asked and Kurt was now listening, because now he needed to talk. Last week, right. The night of the kiss. Kurt had been thinking of that the way home, so it was a shock when he came home and Finn and Carole Hudson was sitting at their dinner table.

"Well, my dad has started dating Finn Hudson's mom." Kurt said and Blaine looked very shocked over these words. Kurt just gave raised his eyebrows and mouthed "What?".

"It is just a little weird. Like, what if they get serious? What if you move in with them or the other way around? What if you have to share room with Finn Hudson?" They broke both started to laugh and it took a while to stop.

"Are you parents divorced?" Blaine asked out of nowhere. Kurt just kind of froze and was scared that maybe they was and that there relationship had been very bad and Kurt had to live with a awful childhood full with his parents fighting and shouting. Kurt looked over to him and when their eyes met he could see that vulnerable side of Kurt he almost never saw. He had seen it at school in a few seconds and when they accidentally kissed and Kurt thought Blaine would be mad at him.

"Uhm, no. My mom died when I was eight." Oh. Blaine had not expected that. Blaine could never imagine growing up without him mom, but Kurt had been forced too and Blane felt really bad for Kurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Blaine started but Kurt just shook his head and held up his and Blaine just knew he should quiet.

"I get it. I've heard it all, yes I am very sad over it but I can't have it letting me down. She wouldn't want that. And now I'm talking about both me and my dad. Carole is the first person he dated since my mom." This was one of these times Blaine really admired Kurt. He was a strong person that never let anyone or anything take him down. Blaine always thought that was, well he didn't know. He just admired Kurt, in many ways. Blaine was lucky to have Kurt as friend. They just sat there in silence until Kurt's phone started to vibrate and Kurt checked and opened his phone. Blaine guessed it was a text and just waited for Kurt to read it done. After fifteen seconds Kurt looked very shocked. Like, very shocked. Blaine just stayed silent, he thought it would be weird to ask Kurt what it was about.

"My dad asked me to invite you to dinner on Thursday." Yes, Blaine understood why Kurt had looked shocked, it was a shocking thing.

"He what?" Blaine felt like he needed it to be confirmed. Why would Mr. Hummel wanna see him?

"Yes. He wrote here that he wanted to meet the person I had spent almost every Monday the last months. It is almost winter break so he wanted to know if we are done and wanted to see who you are." Wow. Kurt's dad wanted to meet him. That was, wall, odd. But it made sense, he and Kurt had spent a lot time together.

"Which time should I come?" When Blaine asked this the only answer he got was Kurt staring shocked back at him.

"Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurt?" Blaine moved closer and shook him gently. Kurt jumped a little, but he seemed to be out of him trance.

"You really wanna come? Over to my house? To my dad?" Kurt seemed shocked and Blaine realized Kurt wasn't used to people wanting to come over to him.

"Of course! Why shouldn't I wanna see my best friend's house?" It was like the first time Kurt had called him friend, it wasn't supposed to come out like that but it did. And well, it was true. Kurt knew many embarrassing stories about Blaine as a kid, he knew the most of Blaine's guilty pleasures and that Blaine played guitar. So, yeah Kurt was his best friend.

"I'm your best friend?" Kurt asked it very shyly, like he was scared the answer would be no.

"Yes. Now I hope I'm your best friend because otherwise this whole thing got really awkward." Blaine could give anything to see that smile on Kurt's face more often because wow he looked so happy and he looked very handsome actually when he smiled like that. ( Not that he didn't when he had a normal look on his face, he just looked really great now. )

"Of course you're my best friend." Those six words could probably make Blaine happy in like three weeks more.

"You can come at 7 PM."

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**This chapter really didn't wanna be written. Soon there will be more romance and more angst, just wait and see..**

**Revive if you want! I would be happy! I will also get better on answering revives!**

**Well, bye!**


	9. Dinner at the Hummel's

**Hello and welcome to this chapter of True Colors!**

**Thanks for the new favorites, revive and follows! It makes me happy and that makes me wanna write more!**

**AND I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE THE 28TH THIS MONTH I'M GOING TO Harry Potter: The Exhibition WHERE JAMES AND OLIVER IS GONNA BE AND AHHH!**

**And Chris is doing a new movie or two? And a book tour? And that glee isn't gonna be back until the begging of 2015? And the AMAZING season finale? And all the klaine? DYING.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Burt sat in the living room while Kurt was making dinner, he insisted that his dad would rest. Kurt would always be like this after the heart attack and Burt knew it, but sometimes it felt like Kurt had grown up way to early. With the bullying and the fear of losing the only parent he had left it felt like Kurt was trying to take care of his dad and himself, even if it was Burt's job. Burt knew that Kurt felt guilty for his heart attack no matter what said. That was one of the reasons he was happy that Kurt had found a new friend that had no problem with coming over to his house, someone that Kurt obviously became happy of. And, Burt knew that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. He could see it on how Kurt looked or how his eyes started to glow when he talked about Blaine and when smiled of no reason at all. Burt knew that Blaine knew he was gay and Burt was glad Kurt didn't have to hide a part of who he is. Kurt was happy to have Blaine as friend but Burt wanted to meet the guy. That's why he was a little nervous now. Kurt seemed to be really into this guy and Burt hoped he wasn't with someone that would break his heart in the end.

There was a knock on the door and he heard Kurt walk, pretty fast, to the door. Burt heard the door open and he heard their voices. Burt stood up and after not much time Kurt came in with a short guy. He had curly hair and brown, nice eyes. Burt noticed how his eyebrows looked like triangles and how his eyes didn't meet Burt's, they looked around in the room. The walked to Burt and held out his hand so Burt could shake it.

"Hello sir, I'm Blaine. Thank you for inviting me, you have a lovely home." Wow. This kid was really a gentleman. Burt took his hand and shook. Blaine had a steady grip, Burt supposed he was playing some kind of sport.

"I'm Burt and there is no need to call me 'sir'. It's nice to finally meet you." Blaine chuckled lighly and Burt saw Kurt watching Blaine, smiling with that distant look on his face anyone have when they are in love.

"Kurt, is dinner ready?" Burt knew it was ready, he just wanted to drag Kurt out of his trans before this got akward. Kurt looked like jumped a little but nodded and went to get dinner. Now it was only Burt and Blaine.

"Kurt told me you play football." Burt tried to start a conversation, he wanted to know Blaine. Plus, after what happened to Kurt at his last school he didn't trust jocks that much, he knew how they where in Westerville and how they where when he was in school.

"Yes. I play in the school football team." Burt nodded. Blaine seemed like a nice guy, but he was still unsure.

"I have played football too." After that they started discussing football until Kurt came out to them and asked if they wanted cold dinner. Burt noticed how real Blaine's laugh was when he laughed at Kurt's joke as they went to the dinner room. Blaine and Burt talked more about football and to Burt's surprise Kurt actually listened. Burt and Blaine explained how football worked and stuff. Then they moved to school.

"How is your project goin'?" Burt had a feeling they actually didn't need to spend this much time together, but they wanted.

"It's goin' great. We are pretty much done, we only need to practice oral." It was Blaine who spoke and Burt noticed that he really sounded exited. After raising Kurt he knew how people sounded when they just pretended to be exited and when they really where.

"Blaine is scared to talk infront of our class." Kurt teased and Blaine started to blush. Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's embarrassment but he didn't seem to mind. They both seemed so relaxed with each other and it warmed Burt's heart. He loved to see Kurt so happy again, it was so long and Kurt deserved it.

"I'm not scare to talk in front of the class, I'm shy, that's cuter." Kurt giggled but Burt didn't miss the blush and how Kurt obviously thought Blaine was cute without being shy.

Burt never knew how to react when Kurt would get his first crush. Burt knew it wasn't something people talked about with their parents, but Burt was only worried that Kurt would end up getting hurt. But when he looked at Kurt asking Blaine about the partner system at McKinley and when Blaine explained that they would probably stay partners next year, Burt thought that they would end up okay even if Blaine would find out.

Plus, Burt started to question if Blaine really was straight.

He didn't wanna sound offensive, but it was the way Blaine acted around Kurt. He didn't straight guys couldn't be friends with gay guys but it was something about how Blaine moved around Kurt, it was exactly like Kurt moved around. How they acted and how Blaine stared at Kurt sometimes, it didn't have that look that Kurt had, but Burt could see it growing. It was the way they talked like they had been friends forever. They seemed to trust each other very much, but Burt wondered if Kurt had told him about what happened at his old school. Burt thought he had done but he knew Kurt wouldn't tell anyone, even if they where very close, if they didn't ask. Maybe Blaine wondered why Kurt had moved or if he had seen the scars on Kurt's back.

Burt just had a feeling they would somehow end up together.

Kurt and Blaine where talking about their project and Burt asked Blaine if he was in any other after school activity then football.

"No, but I wanna join something else. I don't easily get bored but I would like to join something else." They talked about school stuff and somehow they had started discussing Blaine's family.

"I like with my mom, my dad and my little sister. My parents aren't home that much, they have a lot of work to do and they work in Westerville." Burt didn't ask what they worked with, they just continued to talk. When dinner was done Kurt started to show Blaine around and Burt watched some TV. He could hear them talk but not what they where talking about and sometimes laughter. He was really happy that they where each other's friends, both of them seemed to need that.

* * *

"Do you think your dad liked me?" Blaine asked while they where watching pictures from when Kurt was young and his mother still was alive, Blaine thought she was beautiful.

"I think so. You made a good impression with the football plus good grades. And how you take care of your little sister. He seemed to like you at least, maybe he faked, I don't know." Kurt laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes. Then they both started laughing and didn't stop until after a while.

"It was very nice by you to come." Kurt said when they had calmed themselves and didn't laugh anymore.

"No problem. I really wanted to meet your dad and your house is lovely. It was very fun to come here." They smiled at each other but Blaine could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It was a while since you had someone at your place, right?" Blaine didn't wanna be so forward but he really wanted to know.

"Yeah. I wasn't really popular at my old school..."

Later, when Burt would come up around eight AM to ask Blaine when he should be home, he stopped in the door and stared. They where sitting at Kurt's bed, leaning against the wall and Blaine's arms where protectively around Kurt and they both looked like they had been crying. Burt decided it would be better to check them later.

* * *

**Will they ever get together? Maybe, probably. I hope you liked this chapter! Maybe leave a revive? If you want? **

**Well, see ya! Bye! **


	10. Oh dear, what happened here?

**Hello and welcome to this chapter of True Colors!**

**This was meant to be up earlier but I got sick and my mum got me a cool Doctor Who book! So yeah, life.**

**But I wanted you to know a thing! ( If you read my reaction fic's you already know this! ) I will start posting fanfic's on my tumblr! It will mostly be small things, but I will also post them here. If you wanna follow me on tumblr my username is **theyolandapotter**.**

**Well, thanks for the new revives and follows! And some of you wondered what Klaine was crying about, here is two clues that might make you understand: You remember that Kurt was bullied at his old school and in the last chapter he said "I wasn't really popular at my old school..." which was the start of a conversation about his old school. Do you guys understand?**

**Well, hope you will like this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to feel after Kurt told him about what happened at his old school. He was sad and couldn't understand why anyone would do that to Kurt. But one thing that really broke his heart was when Kurt said that the bullying here wasn't so bad because it wasn't really anything against the bullying at his old school. Blaine had held Kurt so close he was scared that he might hurt him. When Kurt told him about his dad's heart attack Kurt cried so hard he almost couldn't speak. When Kurt was done talking Blaine just held him while he cried and cried himself. They both fell asleep and after a while Blaine woke up and realized he had to go. He tried to not wake up Kurt, but failed. They went down and when they said good bye Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tight. Blaine almost missed when Kurt whispered "Thanks" in his ear, it was so soft. He pulled back, but not really. And he really wanted to lean in and... He didn't know how to end the sentence, but he just wanted too do something. After about thirty seconds they said good bye and Blaine turned around and walked to his car.

Now Blaine felt sad all the time and he got a feeling other people noticed. His parents had asked him how he was, Rachel asked him about how he was, Kurt had also done it and now _Solivan_ did it.

"Blaine-y, how are you? You seem so sad." They where sitting alone and watching some TV show, but it didn't seem like Solivan paid attention. Blaine turned quickly and saw that she was looking at him with a worried look. Blaine mentally slapped himself because really, how many people had noticed? Blaine didn't wanna bother other people, he didn't like that, so felt very bad over this.

"Blaine-y? Hello?" Blaine realized he had been sitting thinking and not answered.

"Uhm, yes. I'm fine, why are you asking?" Blaine tried to make her believe that he was okay, but he forgot how good Solivan was at seeing other people's emotions.

"Don't lie to me. You are not supposed to lie to your little sister, I know you are sad. Is is Kurt-tie?" She has as nickname for Kurt. Cool, but back to the question Blaine. Crap, how did she know it was about Kurt? Damn, she was good.

"It's nothing, you are just imagining." Blaine was desperate, he didn't want anyone to know about this. It had taken months for Kurt to trust him enough to tell him about the bullying and he didn't wanna break his trust, even if would only tell his little sister. But then Solivan climbed in his lap and gave him a _look _and Blaine just _knew_ it was Kurt who taught her that. And Blaine couldn't help himself, he just explained.

He didn't tell her everything, he just told her that Kurt had trouble at his old school and he got hurt and his father almost died. ( "Like Uncle J?" Solivan had asked, and Blaine had answered that yes, it was like their Uncle J. ) But it felt _good_ to talk about, it had felt _great_.

What he didn't know was that Solivan had a plan.

* * *

"Hello Kurt-tie! Before you go up to Blaine-y, can you come here?" Solivan carefully dragged in him against their living room. Kurt simply followed her into the living room. They sat down at the couch and it was not until now Kurt saw the serious look on her face.

"Soli? Sweetie is something wrong? Is it Blaine, has something happened to him?" Kurt was panicking a little but Solivan was looking calm, so that was a good sign.

"Yes, something is wrong. Blaine-y is sad." Solivan looked so serious that Kurt couldn't believe that girl was so young.

"Why is he sad?" Kurt was worried. Had something happened and Blaine hadn't told him? Why wouldn't he tell him?

"Because of what you told him before. He is sad because you was hurt and he cares about you so much." Oh. _Oh_. Blaine was sad because of what had happened to him. Okay, that had Kurt understood but not really _how_ sad Blaine had gotten. He had felt the sad vibes from Blaine but he had just said he was okay. Now when Kurt thought about it, it had sounded a little like one of these "I'm fine." that he had used himself many times during the past years. So well, he should have known, it's one of his many talents.

"Kurt-tie? Are you gonna make him happy again?" Solivan looked up at him with these god damn _puppy eyes_ and he was 100% sure Blaine taught her that, it was like a young girl version of Blaine and she was just as adorable as Blaine.

"Yeah, I will. I make him happy again. I will go up right now and talk to him actually." When he said that Solivan started clapping her hands and bouncing on the couch. Kurt kissed her forehead and then walked up to Blaine's room. The door was closed and when he walked in he froze with his mouth of what he saw.

* * *

Blaine was falling apart.

After he had told Soli about what Kurt told him he felt much better but now he had a different problem and once again it was Kurt.

In Social Science they could relax, but not all the others. Their teacher let them do whatever they wanted, but they needed to stay in class so they most texted. One of the reasons they texted instead of talking was that they wasn't allowed to "be a distraction" and they texted about some things they couldn't say loud but it was one more thing.

Blaine was still scared about people finding out that he was friend with Kurt. He cared about what other people thought about him and he wanted to be liked. But that wasn't Blaine's real problem.

No, his real problem started when they where texting and Kurt somehow managed to drop _all_ his pencils on the floor. Blaine turned and looked and oh. Kurt had bent down to pick them and from where Blaine sat Kurt had his ass right in front of him and he was wearing _really_ tight pants. Like, Blaine could not understand how Kurt even got in to them. But he looked good in them, great even. They squeezed themselves around Kurt's tights and then when he was bent over like that they really left a little to imagination. His ass looked _really_ good and oh god Blaine was staring oh my god why was he staring and oh fuck. Kurt had just turned around and Blaine just pretended he wasn't staring at Kurt ass for just a second ago. That was a little hard when he started to stare at Kurt's lips. And that made him think about how amazingly soft Kurt's lips where and oh fuck he was _hard_. He crossed his legs and pushed his chair more under the bench so no one would notice. He took up his phone just as he got a text from Kurt.

Are you ok? Yeah, I just got a boner from staring at my best friend's ass of course I'm okay.

Yeah.

* * *

So, that was the first time he questioned his sexuality.

When he came home he did some research about it, and it turned out it wasn't really about who you got turned on by, it was about who you fell in love with. He read about more then one guy that had been turned on by another guy and was straight so that had to be what was up with him, right?

Well, he didn't think about it so much, until Monday and the same thing happened. But when he was on his way home and Kurt was wearing really tight pants again and of course, Kurt dropped some books and bent over and _of course_ Blaine was walking so Kurt had his ass out against him again. His thought betrayed him and he got hard again, so he did the only thing he could do: Drive home fast as hell and jerk off. But it didn't work like that. It had been a big car crash so traffic stopped in one hour. Blaine then had a twenty minutes car drive and then he would have twenty minutes until Kurt came home. And, magically, he was still turned on. Maybe because when he was sitting still in the traffic all he could think of was Kurt. And now different pictures came up. The time his shirt slipped up and showed him Kurt's back, he wondered how it would feel like to have his hands over Kurt's back... Then how it felt when they kissed, how close their bodies was. And how it would feel like if they had been on Blaine's bed and if it wasn't an accident... And well, that was clearly enough to keep a boner alive.

So, now he was laying at his bed with his pants open ( he hadn't bothered taking them off, this needed to be done quickly. ) and his hand around his cock and jerking himself of. But for him it wasn't his hand, it was Kurt's. He felt Kurt's body against his as the day they kissed or whenever they hugged and he felt Kurt's lips against his. He started thrusting up against his hand and moaned out loud, a moan that was very much alike to Kurt's name. He didn't really care, he needed to come. He was so damn close and he just needed some relief, he was so hard it almost hurt. Then he imagined Kurt, shirtless, laying under Blaine and jerking him of, teasing him and fuck that made it. He moaned, loud as he came and he was sure he had never come that hard in his life. He came so hard he didn't even notice that Kurt was standing there until just a second before he almost slammed the door when he ran out.

Blaine sat up of shock and oh my god Kurt had just walked in on him jerking off and thinking of Kurt. Well, at least Kurt didn't know that. Fuck, what if he moaned Kurt's name? It wasn't impossible at all, he couldn't really remember. He stood up and right, he needed to change pants and underwear. He quickly did that then went down. He looked out of the window and saw that Kurt's car still was there, which at least meant he was still there. He walked around and found Solivan in their living room, watching TV.

"Hey little girl. Have you seen Kurt?" Solivan didn't even look away from the TV when she answered.

"He went to the bathroom." Oh. That could mean two things. Kurt needed to go on the toilet or so had he gotten turned on when he saw Blaine jerking off. Blaine didn't blame him if it was the latter because well, he was straight and got turned on by staring at Kurt's ass. He went and knocked on the toilet door.

"Kurt? Are you in here? If you are, I'm so sorry. Can you please come out?" It took a few seconds but Kurt came out. They stared at each other and then they started laughing. Then they went up to Blaine's room. They sat in Blaine' couch instead of his bed this time. They fell silent and Blaine didn't know what to say. Luckily for him, Kurt said it for him.

"Okay, this is super awkward but we can't change it. It was like when we kissed, it was an accident and we couldn't help it. Now, we can move on and pretend like this never happened." Wow, Kurt took this better then he expected. He just nodded, still out of words.

"Now, moving on to more important stuff: Why didn't tell you how sad you got when I told you about the bullying and my father?" Solivan had told Kurt. Damn her.

"I-I didn't wanna make me look, I don't know, weak? I just got really sad but I didn't wanna bother you." Kurt smiled softly when he said that. Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I cried myself to sleep in your arms, you can come to me with anything. And, it wouldn't bother me at all. It would flatter me really, to have someone who cares so much about me. It was a long time ago someone expect my dad cared so much about me." When Kurt was done Blaine had tears in his eyes because Kurt sounded so... he couldn't describe. Kurt sounded like he was used to people not caring about how he felt and not think about him so much. He threw his arms around Kurt and Kurt tried to comfort Blaine like he had done to Kurt before. And it felt amazing really.

* * *

**Done! This got really long!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please revive! I have become much better in answering them too now!**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
